


Tales of one hundred and fifty challenges

by daisy_lady



Series: Derailed Fiction [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Travelers (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's mostly character/reader writting, Major Character Injury, Other, Smut, anything you came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of my project.</p><p>150 short fics, drabbles etc. based on readers ideas and given "Drabble Challange", invented by prompt-bank (Tumblr).<br/>If you have favourite character that doesn't have enough of attention I'll be happy to write most of the characters from fandoms I've signed. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The skirt is supposed to be this short (Leonard McCoy/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek  
> Character: Leonard "Bones" McCoy  
> Relationship: Lenard McCoy/Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

"Hun, hurry up we're gonna be late!" 

You checked out yourself in a mirror one more time and with satisfaction decided that your birthday present for your beloved was pure perfection.

"Y/N! Dammit, if we are late for..." 

Bones cut his sentence as soon as he saw you in the tightest and shortest dress he could ever imagine. It was all in good tone, deliciously bringing out all your curves and feminine features. His hazel eyes were literally eating you up as he stood in awe. 

The bandage dress you chose was dark blue, nearly black with golden ornament imitating stars across the night sky. You spinned around with pixilated smile as you came closer and rest your hand on his shoulder. Teasingly slow your fingers caressed his cheek as you gave him quick kiss right in corner of his mouth.

"You were saying we're going to be late, darling..." you rose your eyes and meet his dark iris. 

"Yes. We are woman. But right now I'm not sure if you can go in public wearing such... dress," you felt his gaze once more upon your body and you couldn't help it but cheekily smile. "That's quite revealing... I mean I love it but it's so tight and..."

"The skirt is supposed to be this short, Leonard and I won't change. I can tell how much you fancy what you see." 

"Yes ma'am," this time his hand wondered over your body and stopped after a while, feeling no underwear. "You're not wearing any...?"

"None of it, hun. Only this lovely dress," you emphesised and kissed him lightly. "Do you like your present?" your vice was sweet but Bones could tell he had something coming.

"I very much do," that husky whisper from his lips, close enough to tease you, made you shiver across your spine.

"Good. You'll need to unwrap my present yourself, AFTER the party. So don't get too much drinks, Leonard," he rose his eyebrow and nodded silently.

"I'm not gonna survive this party, am I?" your wide grin was more than answer.

"You will beg all the guests to leave, Leonard," you kissed him one more time, more hungrily as he pulled you closer.

"Why are you such cruel lady?" his kisses trailed from your lips to your neck.

"Because I love you and you enjoy my teasing, don't you?" Bones opened his mouth but his answer was deafen by irritated voice in comm.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy! If you don't move your rusty ass in here within five minutes, I'm going to assign you to Spock for a special mission, just for you two," captain was more than done with waiting for birthday boy.

"Move Y/N," he hustled you, to your amusement and light chuckle. Jim perfectly knew how to motivate your beloved to do practically anything.

"Leonard, he's joking, and if not I can persuade him not to do so," you cupped his face and kissed him one more time.

"How?"

"In this dress I can persuade anyone to do anything, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, If so please leave comment or kudos ;)
> 
> Next station: Friday 26.08, 7.43 AM (CEST) until this, you have time to send me your ideas and propositions for next fic with usage of Drabble Challnge (that's the only regulation;))
> 
> Drabble Challange:  
> 2\. “How long have you been standing there?”
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. To all who are waiting for next chapter of "Per aspera ad astra", worry not it's nearly done ;)


	2. How long have you been standing there? (Genral Hux/Cinderella!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea goes to:  
> Skye2540: Can you write Cinderella! Reader x General Hux?
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Character: General Hux  
> Relationship: Genera Hux/Cinderella!Reader
> 
> Warnings: I made myself sad. Major character death
> 
> A/N: Memories are written in cursive. Plus I got a little bit inspired by "Once Upon a December" from Anatasia ;)

You trembeled as alarm on a spaceship was going louder and louder. You felt everything was going not as your husband has planned. Out of your room everyone was hastly running and shouting commands. You knew soon someone will come for you to hold you safe but you couldn't leave him.

 _Dancing pairs,_  
_Painted wings,_  
_Things I almost remember..._

You lips formed gentle smile at the thought of the masquarade you two met. You were daughter of a great and important man in First Order ranks but as soon as your mother died, you were unfortunate enough to meet your new mother and her daughters. If there is a definition of a misery, you would be the first one to thought about. ... And that masquarade... Such magnificent event you remember as if it was behind mist but that memory is the best one you have.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

_It was cold winter when the ball was organised to celebrate twenty-first birthday of Armitage Hux, the only child of a great general in First Order. Your sisters were more than excited, planning what to wear for nearly two months ahead. You were also invited but your stepmother didn't even concidered you as a person to take a part in such glamurous event. Your wasn't finished as you had to do anything you were ordered to. With polite smile you complete everything before the time and you started to thing that maybe, but just a little bit, your stepmother will allow you to go, as the youngest from the siblings, you would rather not have. But her pircing gaze and ironic smile were telling you it's beyond your dreams to attend the masquarade._

You turned around, hearing insistent knocking and soon the door was open showing captain Pashma.

"I was ordered to take you to the transporter," she said sharply.

"In a moment, please. I... I need time, captain," your voice was pleasant but it would not take _no_ as an answer. Something you learnt from your husband.

"Ma'am, General gave me strict orders..."

"Then tell him I won't leave his side until he, himself will go to the transporters. No sooner," you even menaged to lower your voice to a threathening whisper. Pashma nodded and left you alone. You and your memories.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm._

_It was actually your long deceased mother that helped you. When your impious stepmother with your sisters left, you were devastated. Was it too much to go for that unique ball, that will never happen again? You were searching for anything good enough to wear as your previous dress was destroyed by your dearest stepsisters, when a sudden thought stroke your mind. In one room, your beloved father kept your mother belongings from books to her favourite jewellery and clothes. Something that your new mother was always jealous about, she could never go inside and she never got anything from that specific room._

_You went there, knowing the code to the door you easily entered a little bit dustened room full from everything you used to know. Gently caressing material of dresses you searched for one you rememberd perfectly. Gray material almost silver, shining under the starlight in such way it was more like the Moon itself came down on ground and decided to join the mankind. You smiled brightly as you found it in perfect condition. Your father took great care of that specific dress, now on your body it looked regal. It was maybe slightly too wide in hips but with smart hiding of extra material it was perfect. As you looked in mirror, you didn't see yourself. It was your mother smiling gently and encouragingly. Deep down in your soul, you knew everything will end well and you left for the masquarade._

Was it really going to end well? The sight from your room didn't bode any good. Roaring sounds of engines, heroicly trying to maintain the ship in horizontal position was failing as you felt sight change of angle. Though viewportal you were able to see flying off burning, metal elements which previously were parts of spaceship. To your own amaze few rebeliant X-Wings passed by and fired another salvo, aiming the main part of ship. If succeded there is no rescue for anyone left on it.

_Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_The masquarade had already began, when you finally arrived but it was just right time as young, future leader was about to choose his partner for first dance. You stood on the top of the stairs, observing everything below and then he spotted you. In moonlight or maybe it was you? You smiled with trembling heart as he came closer and bowed gracefully. You accepted his hand, following him down among people for the first dance._

_As you two paced lightly through the ball room in slow waltz, he couldn't took his gaze off you nor speak anything. Mesmerised by your look and that entrancing aura, which was following you. Snowflakes falling on your head adorned y/c hair as an eternal crown making you look even more otherwordly. More alike angels everyone was so fondly talking about than one from mankind._

You firstly felt it, then heard it. The ship was falling apart, heading down to the planet. Crash was inevidable. From up here the planet looked as if it was whole covered in ice and snow, peacefully waiting for reddish parts of ship to met its end there. You laughed, it looked exactly as you and your beloved during that memorable dance. 

The whiteness of snow and silverness of the Moon accompanied by redness of his hair and darkness of his uniform. Was it really going to end the same way it started?

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Every good thing won't last long and you knew that as you stopped dancing. Guests were all looking at you and Armitage, including your stepmother and sisters that hoped they will be the chosen ones. You released your hand from his and decided it's high time for you to leave. Maybe they won't recognise you but it wasn't your particular intention to be recognised. You thanked him for a dance and headed to the exit but he was persistant. The charming young officer didn't want let you go. Not then, not ever. He was following you until he lost your trace in many corridors but then he found something that would help him find his moon. The glass alike shoe._

_Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory... _

You didn't even know when you started dancing across the room. You were aware of your fate since you married Armitage. This young and ambitious man, strictly following the First Order, making you sometimes jealous over his work. It made you lonely sometimes, forgotten perhaps when he was gone for long months. 

Your heart was bleeding when you heard news about the Finalizer and the great lost it took. Unsure of the fate of your beloved, you cried every night praying for his safe returning, hoping he won't leave you alone in this world. He returned without his glory and fame. Your beloved husband was defeated and ripped off his fleet. In his eyes you had seen change, his motives became more fanatic and brutal than their already were. There was no return from the path he chosen to go.

_Far away, long ago,_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart_  
_Used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember..._

_Since the masquarade, you have been losing your hope for happy ending. Young officer, decided to search the girl he was dancing with but it was several weeks ago and he didn't knocked to the door of your house. Your stepmother and sisters were overly excited about the fact that maybe they will be happy enought to fit the shoe but you knew it would be truly a miracle._

_As the day of visit came, you saw Armitage in person. It was rather strange as for usual it was his servants visiting homes, searching for mysterious lady but not this time. It took your stepmother by surprise, especially when he stright away asked about the youngest of daughters. She called your sister but standing hidden in shadow you could tell he wasn't satisfied and repeated the question. Even if she didn't liked it, your stepmother asked you to come before the officer._

_You stepped closer and shyly smiled. In his blue eyes you saw the answer._

"How long have you been standing there?" you asked as you spotted him, standing in the door. Dusted, his hair was mess and his uniform was ripped.

"Long enough to see my wife dancing across room, when the ship is falling down. Come, my foolish moon. We still have time to escape," he caught you and gently lead out. Corridors were empty, everyone had either escaped or died. "Why have you stayed?"

"I couldn't leave you. No matter what you did, no one deserves to die alone nor to be left behind," you said, tightly holding his hand. He turned his head for a moment to capture your figure and face. He was in constant amaze, how many things you gave up to be by his side. 

You reached the runway but machines were ruined and somehow you weren't surprised. You felt your end will be exactly as the start. Armitage cursed under the nose, holding your hand even stronger.

"My love, Armitage..." his concerned eyes looked at you. It wasn't an option and he couldn't let you die. The only thing in his life, he truly loved. "Don't feel guilty. It was my own decision..." Your smile brightened his soul for a moment but the knowledge of soon doom made him unspeakable bleak. "Dance with me, like we used to..."

He nodded without a word and kissed your forehead. Hux framed your figure as you both started slowly dancing the waltz. His eyes were different than you rememberd. Not as bright and cheerful, worries and madness left change in them but he still was able to look at you the same way as he watched you during the first dance. Still amazed and in awe. Hux had understood, in the very last moments of his life, what he had lost due to his fanatic believes. His future, his dreams dancing with him was about to be destroyed. 

"I never asked. How did you know it was me, who dances with you during the masquarade?" he chuckled lightly. 

"The shoe was made on special request. I found record who and when made such. There were only five pairs ever produced and from that point I had no difficulties to find you, Y/N," his lips met yours in kiss, which was shortly deepend.

"Then what took you so long?" you asked, caressing his cheek and kissing him again.

"I was afraid of the future..."

"Are you now, my love?" he leaned over you and kissed your forehead.

"I have never felt more alive in my life..."

 ___And a song_  
_Someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, If so please leave comment or kudos ;)
> 
> Next station: Wednesday 28.08, 9.39 AM (CEST) until this, you have time to send me your ideas and propositions for next fic with usage of Drabble Challnge (that's the only regulation;))
> 
> Drabble Challange:  
> 3\. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”


	3. I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid. (Leonard McCoy/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek  
> Character: Leonard McCoy  
> Relationship: Leonard McCoy/Reader
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Dies (Implied), angst  
> A/N: I'm sorry

"You bloody idiot!" you yelled as you were dragged back against your will. "Why would you do such thing?!" another histerical scream left your lips. "Who let you do that! Leonard please..." 

You exorcized yourself from rapacious arms of Kirk and Scotty, running towards your reckless doctor, nearly smashing yours body with his. Unspoken question painted in your teary eyes.

"I may be and idiot, but I'm not stupid, Y/N," his lips met yours for the last time before he was taken. "You have future."

You collapsed on your knees sobbing violently, not even trying to control yourself. Sorrow on your face would soften the hardest stones but did nothing to hearts of executioners of your beloved one. Comforting arms lifted you as you were unable to move or to say anything. Only tears were silent witnesses of your pain. 

Back on Enterprise everyting looked grey and blank, without any value. Nothing was familiar as your mind slowly sank in grief. You haven't spoke to anyone, trying to understand what happened. Trying to convince yourself that you won't hear his voice again, see his face nor his dark, brown eyes. That ironical smile of his, lift of the eyebrow and even his characteristic footsteps were all lost. 

Your eyes rested on a note, left by sister Chapel few hours ago, next to your untouched meal. Without problem you recognised his handwritting, a little bit messy but still perfectly in line. You carefully touched the paper as if it was going to vanish as he did. It wasn't normal paper, more like a photograph. Your fingers slowly caressed letters, enjoying every single curve of them as you were reading the note. 

"Oh, you bastard..."

_That's the reason you felt sick lately. It's about 1,5 inches and has eight weeks.  
New McCoy to annoy Spock. I love you and tell him or her sometimes about me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I hope you liked this one, If so please leave comment or kudos ;)  
> If you have any ideas or requests, don't be shy and leave them in comments, I'll be more than happy to write it.
> 
> Next station: Wednesday 31.08, 9.39 AM (CEST) until this, you have time to send me your ideas and propositions for next fic ;)


	4. Who gave you that black eye? (Leonard McCoy & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good... I mean not that I don't want... Oh, Jesus," you blushed madly not even looking at him as you heard his chuckle. "Come on, the exam will start any minute..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek  
> Character(s): Leonard McCoy, James Kirk, Christine Chapel  
> Relationship(s): Leonard McCoy & fem!Reader, Leonard McCoy/fem!Reader (Implied) James Kirk & fem!Reader, Christine Chapel & fem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: I might be slightly obsessed with Bones… Not even slightly I am obsessed with him

You opened your eyes feeling how wrong was yesterday's decision to go drink with Jim and Lenny. Awful headache welcomed you as well as sun in rather high position. You tried to move but something heavy was restraining your moves. You slightly turned your head and saw Leonard deeply sleeping across your body.

"What the hell?" you sighed heavily, poking his hand lightly. "Wake up, Len. Jesus I can't breathe..."

He murmured something and gracefully rolled off you, landing on the edge of the bed. You searched for clock and with growing horror you realised how late it was. You quickly jumped off the bed and started dressing up until, well it wasn't exactly the best thing to do as your stomach decided to return everything, but fortunately enough you reached the toilet just about time.

"Leonard! Get up! We're late for our test!" you shouted out, over the toilet bowl. Half dressed you sat on floor, praying for a miracle. "Where's Jim?" you asked yourself, looking around but he was nowhere.

You slowly got up and brushed your teeth. One glance in a mirror was more than enough for you to judge. You looked like shit. Dehydrated, still a little bit drunken shit. 

"Leonard!" you shouted loudly into his ear. "Our exam starts within ten minu- ouch!" 

The sleeping beauty finally had motivation to get up but he did it so quickly, that accidentaly hit you with an elbow.

"Shit Y/N, sorry. Let me see -" he started apologising, during chaotical dressing up.

"Shut up, there's no time," you shushed Leonard and dragged him out of the room, still doing his buttons. "Have you seen Jim?"

"No, what about him?" he looked at you cautiously, seeing what damage did his elbow.

"I think, I'm wearing his jacket but he's gone. He wasn't in room," you suddenly stopped. "Did we...?"

"No, at least I was too wasted to do anything," _damn your smile_ , you thought and obtruded faster pace.

"Good... I mean not that I don't want... Oh, Jesus," you blushed madly not even looking at him as you heard his chuckle. "Come on, the exam will start any minute..."

You two got just in time for test but during it you couldn't concentrate on any of the questions. Everything looked the same and your head was killing you even stronger than before. 

"Hey... Y/N, how did it went?" you heard Chapel behind you. 

"Don't even ask..." you whispered back, trying not to sigh too loud. "I got up like an hour ago..."

"Ms. Y/L/N and Ms. Chapel. Please consultate after the exam..."

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that," you both answered in unisono and got back to writing, giggling silently.

You glanced over Leonard who was fighting with sleepiness. For last time you allowed Kirk to convince you to go drink night before the exam. But on the other hand you couldn't waste such occasion to spend more time with your friends. Exactly, friends but with one of them you wanted to be a little bit more than friends.  
You squealed frustrated, still trying to concentrate on the test but you were too distracted by only looking at him. 

"Last ten minutes!" you looked surprised at tutor. 

How did it happen, that hour and half was gone so quickly, and only half of your test was done. You gritted your teeth and with all the will it was left you concentrated and did as much as you can. With tired smile you gave your work and left the class with relief.

"Hey! Who got you black eye?" you heard familiar voice and turned to see Jim. Happy, relaxed absolutely not showing any consequences of last night drinking. That little shit but you notice something else. Bruised lip and indeed nice purple blackish mark around his eye.

"I can ask you the same question, Jim..." you laughed, tired of everything. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, my sweet Y/N, were you worried about me?" Jim gave you that cheeky smile of his, which would make squeal every girl but not you.

"Me? Never, Jimbo. I was more concern about Leo. Have you thought about him?"

"Thought about who, Y/N?" McCoy's voice with that stupidly attractive southern accent took you by surprise.

"You of course," Kirk gave you wide grin, satisfied by your low moan of utter torment and wonderful blush that appeared on your cheeks.

"How is it, that we're dying and you're all bright and shiny?" Bones sat down on shadowed bench, sighing agonizingly.

"Well I didn't have exam in morning and I slept all night... Outside. On stairs. Because someone closed the doors..." his gaze was reproachful and proud at the same time.

"We did nothing!" you and Leonard said at the same time and exchanged confused glance, which made you look even more guilty.

"You ought to," if you had that magical ability, James Kirk would be long dead after looking at you.

"Christine! My savior!" you nearly jumped to her and gladly accepted given coffee, "Sorry boys, gossip time." Quickly as you could, concidering your state, you caught her arm and left in hurry. "Thank you..."

"That bad?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah... Jim was Jim and started to talk shit. If he dies in strange circumstances, it was me," you sighed again, enjoying black drink of gods.

"If something goes wrong, I'll help you hide the body, Y/N," Christine gently patted your back. "Now what happened to your face?"

"Eh... Leonard was getting up and accidentaly hit me with an elbow..." she rose an eyebrow looking absolutely not convinced. "What!? That's true!"

"If not, I'll kill him," her seriousness made you feel better for a moment. "Got enough of drinking, then?" you nodded, sipping slowly coffee.

"I promise you, next time I'll be that wasted, is after my and McCoy's wedding..."

"Oh girl... What a sad and sober life you'll have..." you laughed silently. "So because you probably have a shady memory of what happened yesterday, I'll show you everything," as she said Christine took out her datapad and pressed play.

***

"What do you mean, I hit you?!"

For unknown reason Jim was quite content when Bones shouted out that sentence.

"Yeah, you did but I had it coming. I was talking shit about Y/N," if that was possible, Jim's smile got even wider.

"Why?" Leonard's eyebrow went high in amusement as Kirk laughed his ass off.

"Oh, my dear friend. Half of the cadets do bets when you and Y/N will finally hook up. I was simply trying to win my own..."

"Dammit man. You and your ideas," doctor's hand bashed Kirk's head with satisfaction then he got up and straighten his uniform. "Now, if you excuse me."

"You look like a crap Bones, but she'll agree anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovlies, I hope you liked it ;) as usual please leave comment or kudos to let me know.
> 
> Next station: Sunday 04.09, 7.43 AM (CEST)  
> If you have any ideas for next chapter leave it in comments.
> 
> Challenge:  
> 5\. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”


	5. You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on? (Leonard McCoy & Daughter!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea goes to Kitty_kat
> 
> Character: Leonard McCoy  
> Relationship: Leonard McCoy & Joanna!Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

"You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?" your father asked, as you were playing with your meal. "Joanna? What is it?"

You put down the fork and looked at your father. It took you a while before you made up your mind and asked him a question that stucked in your mind for long time. "Is it my fault?"

"What, darling?"

"That you and mom are arguing all the time?" you lowered your gaze, carefully watching your fingers. You heard him sighing heavily as he usually did after exhausting shift at the hospital.

"Joanna, it's absolutely not your fault, sweetheart," your father started slowly, carefully choosing words. "Me and mom... It's not that easy, you know?" 

"Yeah..." you sniffed lightly, trying to keep it together but as a six year old girl, it wasn't the easiest thing to do when your world was falling apart. "So... You're going to leave?"

"Most probably, yes," the sight of his daughter just about to cry was tearing him apart but it was over him to change anything. He didn't get along with your mother and even if he wanted to save anything it was impossible.

"I don't want you to leave, dad..." you said with trembling chin and started to cry. 

"Com'ere girl," he put you on his knees and embranced in tight hug. "I know, princess you don't want to and I dont want that either. I'll visit you as often as I can."

"You will?" you rose your eyes.

"Of course, princess," his smile had that magical ability to calm you down. 

"Will you still love me, dad?" you asked with seriousness in your voice and face, anxiously waiting for his answer. If he could stop loving mom, he could stop loving you, couldn't he? You just had to be sure.

"Yes, Joanna. You're the most precious person in my life. I'd be very sad if I lost you, princess," he kissed your forehead and hugged you even tighter.

"Dad, I can't breath."

"Sorry, darling," you heard something strange in his voice. It was softer than usual when your dad was talking to you.

"Are you going to cry?" you frowned slightly.

"No, I'm not unless you're going to.."

"I'm not dad. I don't want to see you sad," you kissed his cheek and wrapped your arms around your's father neck. You saw that tiredness and sorrow in his eyes, you wish to wanish as a bad dream. "Smile, dad," he did as you asked him to do but it only made you frown. "No, dad. Smile with your eyes too."

That took him by surprise and left him speechless for a moment but then your father started laughing. Loud and joyful.

"Oh Joanna... What would I do without you, girl?" he asked slowly stopping laughing and rubbed off tears that appeared after his laughter.

"You would be an unhappy man?" you asked, giggling yourself.

"Yes, I'd be the most unhappy man in the world..." Leonard answered with gentle smile still on his lips.

You cupped his cheeks and with all your childlish seriousness, you said, "I love you, dad. And I wish you not to be sad... Not ever."

"I love you too, princess. You're the best cure for sadness I can ever imagine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow such celebration wow 1/30 of my challenge wow thanks guys for reading this and leaving kudos and comments, that's really nice wow
> 
>  
> 
> Next station: Tuesday 06.09, 7.43 AM (CEST)
> 
> If you have any ideas, you're welcome to leave them in comments.
> 
> Challenge:  
> “I just like proving you wrong.” 


	6. I just like proving you wrong (Smuggler!Ben Solo & Jedi!Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Ben how to be more himself than living up to everyone's expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for idea Skye2540, and I think I'd be happy to continue this fic in time... ;)
> 
> Warnings: None, a little bit of fluff

You were truly pain in his ass, even though you introduced yourself as a Jedi knight. At first he was amazed seeing you with his own eyes but after few months Ben was cursing the day he met you.

"Y/N!? Come on, are you going to tell me how to pilotage my ship?" 

"In fact, I am Ben. You have amazing intuition and you're not taking full advantage of it. That's pity, you know?" you looked over your shoulder, watching how he gasped angrily, just to your silent satisfaction.

You really enjoyed company of this young man, who would eagerly fly into the danger. That was either courage or extreme stupidity but somehow you could understood him. Being son of galaxy famous smuggler Han Solo and freedom fighter Leia Organa, wasn't the easiest job. Live up to expectations of everyone... Actually, the whole galaxies put great pressure on this youngster.

"For what?" he scoffed, trying to play ot off with light smile but you could see change in his eyes. "I just want to finish this job and go back on D'Qar..." Ben sighed tired and sat down next to you.

They even named him after the greatest Jedi, you had ever know. Really no pressure there...

"Look at me, Ben," you started softly, putting your hand on his arm. "Don't think about your father or mother. They did their legendary accomplishments and I'm aware everyone wants to see them both combined in you. Literally everyone expect you to do something as tremendous as your parents did..."

"Thanks, Y/N," he interrupted you.

"Let me finish, Ben. All I want to say is, that you absolutely should not care about what people want you to be. It's your life, Ben. You can do whatever you want. Be a smuggler, warrior, poet, pilot. You need to understand that your parents do not define who you are, Ben."

It was more than a joy to see his smile, which he tried to hide, as his face lighten up. He hadn't had the easiest lives to live but deep down you could sense he was destined to do amazing things. Ben just needed to have faith in himself as you had.

"Thank you..." that's all what he menaged to say but you felt slight change of his altitude. "Alright, then... Show me your way."

You smiled to yourself both flattered and happy, that Ben himself asked for your help.

"Firstly, clear your mind and when you're absolutely sure there's nothing that might distract you focus on target," you watched as he closed eyes and breathed out deeply, relaxing muscles and freeing his mind from any thought. Ben's hands rested on controls, gently caressing its shape. "Very good, now feel the ship. Her engine, propulsion, how everything works in harmony. Learn it, accept it and use it, Ben."

He slowly opened his eyes, carefully watching filed of asteroids you just flew into. By gentle move of controls he was avoiding them with absolute perfection. You smiled gently as he manouverd the ship through the field without a scratch. When there was no threat, Ben let go controls, switched on the autopilot and rested his back on backrest. Pure serenity was brightening his face as he turned his head to you and lightly smiled. 

Seconds after, without any warning you were swiriling around firmly hold in his arms. Ben's honest laughter was the purest thing you have ever heard and couldn't help yourself to join him in it. His joy was contagious and soon it chipped in you. 

As suddenly as it started, Ben stopped, breathless looking down at you and out of nowhere his lips met yours. You were surprised by his move but you didn't pushed him away, it didn't felt wrong or maybe you were to shocked to do anything. After a while Ben pulled back with sense of guilt.

"Damn, sorry I didn't want to... I'm just so excited about that and thank you, Y/N..." 

You laughed silently, shaking your head, "It's fine, Ben. I just like proving you wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next station: Sunday, 11.09, 8.43 (CEST)
> 
> If you have any wishes or ideas please leave them in comments ;)


	7. Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy (Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Kingsman  
> Character: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin  
> Relationship: Eggsy/Reader

Your eyes never got used to darkness, even if you tried your best you couldn't see or sense anything in pitch black room. Headache that just started wasn't helpful either. Memories from last evening were blurred and it was nearly impossible to recall anything at the moment.

Suddenly, someone turn on lamp, pointed direclty at your face blindening your for few long moments. Before you had any chance to react, your limbs were tied to chair.

"Where is he?" The voice asked and you looked at that general direction, avoiding the lamp.

"Who?" your voice didn't sound as firmly as you wanted to, but situation you were in, was absolutely nothing you ever prepared.

"Galahad..."

That one, simple word made you wonder what was it all about. Arthurian legends weren't that hard to find and read, but then again if it was about tales, you wouldn't be abducted from night club. Right... You was there, but why? You weren't that type of girl visiting night clubs, there must have been something else. _You just couldn't recall anything at all._

"I don't know what are you talking about..." you started carefully, trying to sound calm but your voice was shaking, as if you subconsciously knew something bad will follow if you do not provide satisfactory answer. Your head started to ache due to the light and drugs you were given at club. 

"You seem to be an inteligent one, girl... Don't make me hurt you..." your gaze focused on dark figure, approaching you slowly. "I'll ask one more time... Where is Galahad? You're seeing with him at the club..."

You blinked rapidly, intensivly thinking about last night. You were at the club but you were seeing with your old friend and ultimate crush Eggsy, there is no way he was the Galahad that man was looking for. But the more you thought about it, the more it was becoming clear for you that it wasn't that impossible. 

He was gone for a long time and when he returned Eggsy was different. You couldn't name it specificly but something was changed. Something is his way of being, he was calmer than usual and actually even more smug than previously. You chuckled lightly, of course he was the one, that man was looking for. Unfortunately, even if you two were about to meet in that club, Eggsy didn't show up and you were taken.

"Yes, I should have seen with him but he didn't come. I really don't know where he can be... Please, let me go! I haven't seen your face -"

Your words were brutally interrupted by pulsating pain in your temple and further disorientation. You looked at man shocked. You couldn't see if there was blood on hilt of the gun but you surely could feel it, streaming down your cheek. Before you said anything more, your body allowed you to fall into darkness.

***

"How's she?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. Thankfully Y/N was knocked out, it's quite probable she'll remember non of your bravado rescue, Eggsy..." Merlin looked over his clipboard and stepped aside.

Gary sat down, next to your bed patiently waiting for you to wake up, which happened quite soon. Your eyes slowly opened and you met Eggsy's stern gaze. It took you a moment to realise where you were. It also took a moment to feel pulsating pain.

"Where am I?" you slowly looked around, white and sterile room.

"Safe place, baby doll," his smile could move the moutains. "You scared the hell out of me, you know?"

"Well, you should've come to that bloody club, you know?" he frowned slightly, as if he didn't know what were you talking about. "You've send me a message, Gary..."

"No, I did not, Y/N..." He said slowly, checking his phone to be absolutely sure. "Look."

You took his phone and searched for that one specific text, in your conversation, but there was none. You couldn't even find your answer to that.

"What the hell..." you murmured silently, double checking the phone. "Eggsy, what is going on?"

"It was set up, Y/N... Someone found out I do care about you..." you blinked surprised at that revalation and you could help that light smile on your lips. 

"You care about me?"

"Yeah... Isn't that obvious?" you laughed silently and shook your head. "Yeah, I do, Y/N..."

You squinted as something became crystal clear for you. "You're Galahad, aren't you?" You noticed, Eggsy stiffened for a moment but shrugged it off with cheeky smile. "Gary... You can be honest with me..." 

"I can't tell you... But also I won't deny it, Y/N," he kissed your hand and gripped it harder.

"You know, everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy... Especially my mother, but I think otherwise, you know?"

"Why so?" his intense gaze was making you feel hot, which was perfectly visible on screen, monitoring your heart rate.

"After all, you came to rescue me, didn't you Eggsy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has a massive delay but I had to finish my bloody studies.  
> I read the comments and I'll take care of those ideas as soon as I can, my Sweeties ;)
> 
> Next station:  
> Thursday 06.10, 7.43 (CEST)
> 
> I really enjoy any form of feedback. If you have any ideas you can leave them in comment. Thank you ;)


	8. Forget it. You fucking suck. (Harry Hart/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Kingsman  
> Character: Harry Hart aka. Galahad  
> Relationship: Harry Hart/Reader
> 
> Warnings: None / Words: 1055

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _CustardCreamies on Chapter 7:_
> 
> _This is awesome! May I request an Harry X Reader? Harry Hart teaches U/N to fight and as they train feelings are revealed? Thank you!_
> 
> Thank you for this lovely idea :) I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Oh no, he took of his glasses. Jesus that's gonna end badly for me... And my heart_ , your thoughts more concentrated on Harry's face than the fact that in few short movements he beaten up your ass.

"Y/N? What's wrong with you? Yesterday, we were practising this..." of course you were but being concentrated on something entirely different was huge problem for your perception and quick reaction.

"I know... I'm sorry, I must have been distracted," you got up slowly. 

"Distraction will kill you, Y/N. You cannot allow anything to distract you. Focus on one thing, which is survival and do whatever you must do. It's not that hard to understand," sighed silently, preparing yourself for another attack.

_Easy to say, harder to do_ , you thought as Galahad caught your hand and tried to dominate you but this time you were expecting this. _Survival, it's all I must remember about... God, damn those eyes of his..._ , you sighed mentally and tried to disengage yourself from his arms.

"Try not to overthink your actions, Y/N," his voice was so close, you could feel his breath on your neck. "Instinct, trust it..."

You knew, you weren't strong enough to floor Harry in one move, but using a trick was something entirely different. You slowly unwound your body, as if his grip was too strong, preventing you from proper breathing. 

"Y/N?," with all the willpower you had, you maintain straight face carring on the small performance. Harry's hands changed their position and were no longer around your throat and waist. 

"Nicely done, Y/N. That trick may save your life one day, but don't be overly fond of yourself..." you narrowed your eyes, trying to maintain yourself in dominating position on top of Galahad.

"I don't understand... You have no chance for any move that would put me in wors-" you felt pain in your arm, as it was rapidly placed behind your back and you landed on it with soft grunt.

"You were saying?" _Oh that fucking smile..._ , you thought trying to avoid his victorious gaze. It was actually quite nice variation, as you usually would see him concentrated and tensed.

"That training is useless. I can't concentrate on anything and you'd always find a way to beat my ass... Sorry," you relented under his reproachful eyes. 

"Come now, Y/N... It takes time to take all circumstances under consideration. Your feet weren't stable."

You shifted under him, trying to remain calm but his proximity wasn't making it easy. For moment, you felt it was long as century, you were able to look into those dark eyes, you admired for days, since the first time you had chance to see Harry. Only inches away lips that were kissing you, every night in your dreams, between soft whispers of undying love. 

"Could you please get up? I can't feel my arm..." you said quietly, looking elsewhere than his eyes. After a moment he got up. "Thank you."

"Y/N... Again," you moaned and prepared for another fight.

You were practising whole morning, afternoon and most of the evening and by the end of this training you were far more than done with falling down under his precise strikes. Every single time Harry would leave you breathless or sore and you would actually even liked it but in other circumstances.

"Forget it... You fucking suck," you said it under breath. 

Actually it was more like a whisper for yourself that a clear message for Harry. It pained you mercilessly that being a spy, you could not love another spy. That forbiden relationship would put in danger any mission you were in or Galahad, and that was the last thing you wanted. To put him in any more danger.

"I have enough of those trenings... I'm bloody exhausted and you won't give me any break, Harry," you turned around and faced him. For a moment his dark eyes were worried but he hid it immediately. 

"You know it's for your own good. I promised, that I'll take care of you. That's why I train you and I won't give you any break, untill I'm sure that no matter what, you'll be safe," he spoke so gently and tenderly, you couldn't believe your ears. "Y/N, it won't be always that I'll have opportunity to come and save you. You have to be prepared."

"Why?" 

"Because I won't be always around."

"I know that... And despite your promise, why is it so important for you to keep me safe?"

Harry Hart, for the first time in his espinage career, was speechless in front of you. He could come up with so many excuses but none of them seemed to be good enough. For you his silence was an answer. You stepped closer, standing close to him with question in your eyes.

"Because I deeply care about you..." Harry said slowly, trying to understand himself what he was telling you.

"So do I, Galahad... Harry," and just moments before you gather all your courage to kiss him, moments before he gathered all his will and admitted before himself he cares about you, you once again hit the ground with surprised gasp. 

"You must always be prepared, Y/N..." you looked at him in awe, trying to hold your tears back and get away from Harry as he humiliated you in the most cruel way. 

"You're an idiot!" you hissed, feeling warm tears on your cheeks. "Why would you do such thing to me? What have I done to deserve such actions?"

"I'm an idiot, there's no denying it, Y/N. But it's because I haven't told you earlier, how I felt about you..." 

"What?" you sniffed.

"I care about you, Y/N... Deeply..."

"Kiss me and end this nonsense," you gently grabbed his face with your hands and without waiting for further invitation Harry kissed you, just like you imagined in your dreams. But this time it was real and you loved it.

***

"Aaaaaand I won a bet, Merlin," Eggsy gave older man wide grin of satisfaction, as he put fifty pound banknot in his hand. "Thank you. It's been a pleasure."

"I know more than hundred ways to make you disappear, Eggsy. Do not try me in this," Merlin looked after youngster until he left the room and heavily sighed. "High time, Harry. Bloody high time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Readers, 
> 
> Slowly I'll come back with all the given previously ideas. Of course you can send your ideas but I have to finish another 10 Requests I already have.  
> Keep tight and thank you for patience :)


End file.
